Distracted
by DJoy
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura go to the beach. Naruto is too busy drinking mango smoothies while Sasuke and Sakura are surfing and have a romantic moment. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Konoha Beach

**Warning: I do not own Naruto... duh... **

**This is my first Naruto fanfic so please review!! **

**Chapter 1:**

**Konoha Beach**

One day, Naruto walked down the village's local beach, drinking a mango flavored smoothie with some boba in it. After a delicious smoothie, he spots his dream girl, Sakura, talking to-.

oh, shit. don't tell me that's… it is! damnit Sasuke!! can't you just leave Sakura alone! Naruto thought. Rock Lee walked over to Naruto and said,

"What's up? You look like Choji ate all the ramen in the world or something."

"Don't ever say that." Naruto said and tried to hit Lee, but totally missed.

"Whore... just look at Sakura with the emo kid." Naruto and Rock Lee glanced at Sakura and Sasuke.

Suddenly, Rock Lee fainted right at the moment he looked. Unexpectedly, Tenten arrived and took Rock Lee.

okay. sometimes I don't get that squad. they're so weird… Naruto thought. He walked over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey guys! How 'bout we go get some smoothies or go surfing? I'll pay!" Naruto asked.

"Nah. I think we should go surfing. What about you Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever… I'll do what you guys'll do." Sasuke replied, acting all cool, as usual.

"Alright then! let's go rent some boards, and start!" Naruto said. They went to the surf shop and rented some surf boards.

They were all having a good time. Sasuke and Sakura were in the water actually surfing, unlike Naruto who kept drinking mango smoothies with boba in it.

"Hey, Naruto! Stop drinking smoothies and come surf with us!" Sakura yelled waving her arms.

But Naruto didn't answer back. He just kept drinking.

"Uhh… Naruto… you idiot." Sakura whispered to herself. "Now I'm gonna be alone with Sasuke."

"Did you say something, Sakura?" Sasuke asked coming closer to her.

"Umm… I-"

She was interrupted by the emo kid.

"Cause I thought you were talking about me."

Now he was very close to her. In fact, he was so close he could hear her breathing on him. Sasuke lightly put his arms around Sakura's waist.

"S-Sasuke… what are you…"

Sakura was stopped by a kiss that was not expected from him. Sakura liked it so much she put her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moved his hands on Sakura's arms, which had goose bumps all over. They both loved the kiss so much they had to be somewhere private to do it. Sasuke pulled away and picked up Sakura. They went under water and swam to the other side of the shore so Naruto wouldn't notice. Luckily he did not. Sasuke left the beach with Sakura.

"Sasuke... where are we going?

"You'll see..."

**I know... I know the story was very short. I couldn't think of anything else. And if your wondering what boba is it's a edible small chewy ball that most asian people put into smoothies. And mango is a fruit that is yellow and has a HUGE seed inside and the outside is green and red. Please Review!!**


	2. Stupid Mango Smoothies!

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… DUH …. BUT MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

**Here is my second chapter. It's the moment right after Sasuke and Sakura left from the beach. Please review!!**

**Chapter 2:**

Finding Sasuke and Sakura

A few minutes later, Naruto finally noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were gone.

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!" Naruto yelled. It echoed across the beach causing everyone to hear.

Sasuke… I'm gonna get you for that!! Naruto thought and finished his ramen.

Naruto ran the same way Sasuke did when he took Sakura. That led him to Sasuke's house. He walked over to the front door and knocked. Nobody answered. He turned the handle and opened the door.

"Sasuke? Sakura?" he called out. Once again nobody answered. He walked inside.

Suddenly there was thumping. Sweat dripped from Naruto's face. He walked towards the noise. There were two doors, one was open and one was not. The door that was open was the bathroom. Naruto assumed that the door that was closed was Sasuke's room. He lightly opened the door. He made sure that they didn't hear. Naruto slowly peaked inside.

_Holy shit._

Sasuke and Sakura were on the bed in a make-out, their tongues battling each other. They were touching each other under their clothes and moaning.

_Crap. I am sooo telling Kakashi-Sensei._

Naruto finally left and went off to find Kakashi. He found Kakashi reading his book under a tree and told him the big news.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei! Guess who I saw making out?" he said.

"Hm? Who?" Kakashi replied.

"Sasuke and Sakura!!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh?" Kakashi said, not looking up from his book.

As soon as Kakashi answered Naruto interrupted him.

"Let's go see!!" Naruto said and ran off.

_This better be good, Naruto. You interrupted me reading my book. _

Kakashi went off following Naruto. A few moments later, he finally caught up with him reading his Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Naruto, where are we going?" he asked.

"To Sasuke's house! C'mon!!" Naruto replied and dashed off into the trees.

Naruto and Kakashi got to Sasuke's house and tipped toed inside. Naruto opened the door and peeped in with Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura were not making out they were just laying on the bed with Sakura on top of Sasuke.

_DAMNIT!! NARUTOOOO!!_

"Oh, nevermind..." Naruto whispered.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!!" Kakashi yelled and poked Naruto's ass. He crashed into some books down the hallway making a bang.

"Hmm? What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno. Go check."

"Hn? Alright..."

**Well, that was my second chapter. Please review!!**


End file.
